


The Adventures of Makeup Shopping

by Kartt



Series: Gender Fluid T Jeffs [2]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Talks, Gender Fluid Character, It all ends happy tho, M/M, Makeup shopping, transphobic slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartt/pseuds/Kartt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas runs out of his favorite color lipstick. James is excited to go shopping for makeup with Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much. I love the idea of gender fluid tjeffs it makes me so happy. I update fairly often you can expect atleast 1 fic a week unless stated otherwise :)

Thomas stands in the bathroom in some high waisted shorts, his crop top laying on the counter, rifling through his makeup bag, hoping to find another tube of his favorite lipstick. He sighs not finding it, he grabs a pink lipstick instead. 

 

"What's wrong love?" James asks from his place on the bed, voice still thick with sleep.

 

"I could have sworn I had an extra tube of this lipstick, but I can't find one" Thomas answers, annoyance clear in his voice. "I guess I'll have to buy some more" he says and finishes applying the pink lipstick.

 

James' eyes light up at the prospect of going makeup shopping with Thomas. "Well where are we going then?" He asks getting out of bed and starts riffling through the wardrobe for clothes.

 

"What? What do you mean 'we'?" Thomas asks confused. James' smile falters as he pulls up his jeans.

 

"I just thought since you said you needed more...never mind I shouldn't have assumed" 

 

Thomas grabbed James' waist and pulled until he was against Thomas' chest.

 

"That's not what I meant Maddy" he says as he nuzzles into James' neck "I just didn't think you'd want to go shopping for makeup"

 

James turns around so they are facing each other. "Thomas of corse I want to! I may not know much about makeup, but I still want to go with you." He pauses to kiss right over Thomas' heart. "Hmm besides I want to see all the different color lipsticks that I can pick for you" he looks up at Thomas with mischief in his eyes. Thomas ducks his head with a smile on his face.

 

"We'll have finish getting dressed first" Thomas says letting go of James and walking towards the bathroom for his shirt.

 

"Pity" he hears James say while putting on his own shirt "I'd love to just be able to see you undressed all day." 

 

Thomas blushes as he walks out of the bathroom dressed, much to James' disdain, and ready to go.

 

The couple walks down the stairs and out the door, heading for the car. "So" James starts, putting on the seat belt and sticking the key into the ignition "where are we going?"

 

Thomas smiles shyly and says "uh the Target just down the street." James looks at him confused but starts the car and drives towards the Target.

 

The fifteen minute drive was filled with the sound of Thomas softly singing along with whatever songs came on the radio. Once they reached the store, and parked the car, James took hold of Thomas' hand and led them towards the door. James grabbed a basket letting Thomas walk the makeup isles first.

As he walks down the isles he hears Thomas sigh. "...These are all so cheap. Why can't I find anything decent?" James turns the corner to see Thomas, brows furrowed, focused on three lines of color on his arm.

 

"Thomas love, is there someplace else you'd like to go?" James asks confused.  
Thomas' head whips up, surprised. "Oh..uh...no I'm fine thank you Maddy" Thomas says tentatively. 

 

James sighs and takes the lipsticks out of Thomas' hands and puts them on the shelf "Thomas I know you, I knew something was up when you told me you wanted to go to Target instead of some big makeup store...thing" he waves his hand as if trying to pick a word out of thin air, "...anyway..." James trails off as he tugs Thomas out of the store by his hand. 

 

Once they reached the car James speaks again "So where are we really going?" He asks turning to look at Thomas and lifting his eyebrows.

 

Thomas smiled, loving how well his boyfriend knew him. "There's this place..uh..called Sephora?"

 

James smiles and typed the name into the gps, the closest one being about an hour and a half away, he clicks it and drives out of the Target parking lot.

 

After about half an hour of driving, James lowers the music and takes Thomas' hand. "Hey love?" He waited for Thomas to look at him, "why didn't you tell me you wanted to go here in the first place?" 

 

Thomas inhales sharply at this unexpected question. He looks away from James face hot and his eyes stinging. "Uh.." He chews his bottom lip, and sees James' eyes flick towards him before going back to the road. "Well.. I uh I tried to go to an Ulta once.." He takes a deep breath trying to steady himself. "It didn't really work out..." He trails off as he feels tears start to fall. 

 

James tightened his hold on Thomas' hand "Oh love, I'm sorry." Thomas breathed out a laugh "You don't need to worry about anything dear, I'm here with you. Always." He smiles softly eyes flicking over to Thomas for a second. He feels Thomas' hand tighten around his own, and hears Thomas utter a quiet "..thank you". James smile widened.

 

The rest of the car ride was fairly silent each of them basking in the feeling of having the other beside them.


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas took James' hand out of nervousness as soon as they stepped out of the car, loads of 'what ifs' running through his brain.

 

"You ready?" James' smooth voice cuts through his thoughts.

 

He straightens his back hoping his fake confidence will some how become real. "Of course I am Maddy! Let's go!" He tugs on James' hand with a smile, and leads them towards the front doors of Sephora.

 

As soon as they walked in, James looked around in awe. The entire store was lined with makeup, not knowing what most of the makeup does or what it's even for. Thomas tugged him towards the back wall of the store, which was lined with rows of lipsticks, varying in colors.

 

"So...what are we looking for?" James asks looking over at Thomas, who looked like a kid in a candy store. Eyes shining in amazement, lips parting to form a small 'o'. James smiles and bumps his shoulder against his boyfriend to catch his attention.

 

"Look how much there is! Look at all of the variety!" Thomas turns to look at James, smiling, he continues, "I don't even know where to start!"

 

James chuckles "Well, what color are we looking for?"

 

"This..," Thomas takes out his phone and pulls up a picture of himself with his lips painted a sparkling pink. "But I wouldn't be opposed to getting more than just that one." He says, letting his eyes wander the large wall.

 

"Let's just try to find this one before we go searching for more, yeah?" James laughs heartily. "How about you start at one end and I'll go to the other and we'll meet back here?"

 

Thomas' smile turns wide, turning into a grin, "Sure!" He kisses James on the cheek before starting towards one end of the wall. James chuckles and moves towards the opposite end. After a few minutes of searching, James finds something similar to what they're searching for. He grabs it off the shelf and reads it: 'pin-up-pink'. He looks down to where Thomas is and sees him with a handful of lipsticks. Some of them, from what James can see, aren't even close to what they started searching for. "Well if he's picking out whatever he likes, I'll do the same," he says to himself a mischievous smirk on his face.

 

Thomas started looking for what they originally came for, he really did, but there were so many different colors that he loved. He had at least three different color pinks, two reds, and a nude, and he was still finding more. He looks down to where his boyfriend is standing on his toes to try and grab a color from one of the higher shelves, 'he's so cute' he smiles to himself and goes back to looking.

 

James stood on his toes trying to reach the purple lipstick. 'Wrapped-Raspberry', it was a dark purple that James felt would look wonderful on his boyfriend. He looked at the other colors he had in his hand, 'deep sea-foam green,' a dark green, 'we have to talk' which is bright red, 'truth or dare,' which is a dark plum color, and of course the 'pin-up pink' from earlier. He smiles and turns to show his boyfriend, but he realizes that Thomas has migrated to the opposite side of the store towards the eyeshadows. James huffs a small laugh and walks over to his boyfriend.

 

Thomas is humming along to some song on the intercom when James comes up from behind and wraps his arms around Thomas' waist, "Find what you came for love?"

 

Thomas smiles shyly, "No, but I found all of these!" He holds out his hands to show five different tubes of lipstick he laid his eyes on earlier.

 

James laughs,"Well I think I found it, I'm not too sure though, it's hard for me to tell..," he rambled showing Thomas the glossy pink.

 

Thomas plucked the tube out of his hands and dabbed a little on his skin, "This is perfect!" He smiled widely and pecked James on the lips. "Thank you Maddy." James hummed happily. "Oh! Maddy will you hold these?" Thomas places the lipsticks into his hands before getting a response. "Thanks dear!" He chirped turning back to the pallets of eyeshadows.

 

James quirked his brow while he watched Thomas go through pallet after pallet until finding one he liked. "Find something?"

"Yeah it's called, 'Flirty to Intense Purple'" Thomas waggled his brows. James smiled and laughed.

 

"Alright do we have all we want?"

 

"Yeah! At least for now..." Thomas replied, turning towards the register. James follows, smiling, after his boyfriend. The two stand in line, James' hand sitting on the open skin of Thomas' hip. "This was fun love, we should do this more often." James says smiling up at his boyfriend.

 

Thomas' eyes shine with the prospect of being able to do this again, "Yeah...yeah I'd like that..." He kisses the top of James' head.

 

In the midst of the warmth between the two, They hear a hushed voice with a cold tone coming from behind, "Ugh, Stacy I can't believe they let that in. I mean, how are trannies even allowed here?! It's disgusting!"

 

Thomas stiffened, his face growing hot, eyes began to sting, trying to hold back the tears that were soon to come. James turns around slowly to face the women, "Excuse me," his voice, smooth and steady. The women seemed shocked that he spoke to them, "The only thing disgusting about any of this is the fact that there are people like you who are ignorant enough not only to say something like that, but to say it in front of the one you're speaking about."

 

"Excuse you! How dare you call me ignorant! And another-!"

 

James' eyes hardened, when he spoke his voice was no longer the soothing sound Thomas had come to know and love, but cold and hard. "No excuse you. You said something completely fucking unnecessary. I understand that everyone is entitled to their own opinion, even when it's fucking wrong, but I would prefer it if you kept your ignorance to yourself. Good day, ma'am." James turned back around, his face stone hard.

 

Thomas stared in awe at his boyfriend, this being the first time he's seen him this angry before. He leans down to embrace the smaller man, hiding his face in the crook of James' neck. "Thank you.." He mumbled. He felt James' hand come to rest in his hair.

 

"Of course love. That was uncalled for, and she was wrong." He kisses Thomas' head.

 

"Next!" The couple walk up to the register together, complete their checkout, and head to the door.

 

"Wait" Thomas grabbed James' hand. "I want to put this on." He pulls out the 'pin-up pink', smiles, and applies it in a near by mirror. "Done!" He smacks his lips and walks back over to James and kisses him, when he pulls away, he giggles.

 

"What's so funny?" James asked, quirking his brow.

 

"You got a little..," He points to his lips, "something."

 

James wipes at his lips, and sees his hand comes back with a pink tint, he laughs. "Let's go home love, I want to see you in some of the colors I picked for you." He smirks at his boyfriend and starts towards the car.

 

Thomas blushes and hurries after his boyfriend, smiling at the fact that no matter what, James would always stand by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to come check me out on tumblr I'm huffle-puffle


End file.
